


Право знать

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: Когда всё идёт под откос, Джон решается на крайние меры.
Relationships: Dorian/John Kennex, John Kennex/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Право знать

Джон знал, что однажды всё этим кончится. Знал с самого первого дня, пусть даже не отдавал себе в этом отчёта. Он раздражался, ворчал и был готов подстрелить любого, кто сомневался в его компетентности. Он так упорно старался держать лицо, что не заметил, когда всё пошло под откос.

— Здравствуйте, вы обратились в «Волшебный оазис». Мы исполним любые ваши желания, — проговорил приторный автоматический голос на другом конце линии.

— Да, я… я хочу заказать сексбота.

— Кого вы предпочитаете? У нас есть варианты на любой вкус.

— Мужчина, чёрный, короткая стрижка… — Джон надиктовывал характеристики, не особо задумываясь о том, что он делает. Он будто дошёл до точки, после которой уже всё равно, что будет дальше.

— Ваш заказ принят, ожидайте партнёра в течение часа.

Джон дёрнулся при упоминании слова «партнёр» и чуть было не передумал, но автоматическая система уже отключилась.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Уже через полчаса темнокожий бот, лишь отдалённо напоминающий Дориана, стоял у входа в его квартиру.

— Проходи, — Кеннекс махнул рукой, приглашая его войти.

— Привет! Меня зовут Эндрю. А тебя?

— Джон.

— Чего бы ты хотел, Джон? — андроид улыбнулся и облизнул пухлые губы.

— Я… я не знаю, — замялся Джон.

— Мы можем поговорить. Расскажи мне, что тебя беспокоит.

— Если бы я хотел поболтать, то позвал бы кого-то другого, — буркнул Джон.

— Хорошо. — Казалось, Эндрю совсем не обиделся. — Я могу отсосать тебе, хочешь?

— Валяй.

Джон провёл андроида в спальню, присел на кровать и начал расстёгивать брюки.

— Позволь мне, — Эндрю отодвинул ладонь Джона и принялся поглаживать его через ткань. Прикосновения бота были почти невесомыми, и поначалу ничего не менялось. Он поддел пальцами «молнию», потянул вниз, достал едва возбуждённый член.

— Ты не хочешь меня? — с сомнением в голосе произнёс Эндрю.

— Конечно, хочу.

— Скажи, Джон, что тебе нравится? — бот обвёл большим пальцем головку и скользнул вниз по стволу. — Я могу сделать тебе приятно. — Он слегка надавил на основание, сомкнул пальцы вокруг ствола и начал размеренно двигать ими, пробуждая член Джона из спячки.

— Возьми его в рот, — попросил Джон, и андроид послушно встал на колени, разводя ноги Джона в стороны и обдавая жаром горячую плоть. Он обхватил член губами и насадился ртом глубоко, вобрав его почти целиком. Джон прикрыл глаза, представляя на месте Эндрю Дориана, и это сработало: член стал ощутимо твердеть, а в груди появилось странное щемящее чувство.

Эндрю ловко орудовал синтетическим языком, не разжимая губ и не отстраняясь, и было несложно вообразить, что это Дориан берёт в рот, жадно заглатывает, прослеживает контуры вен и тяжело дышит, стараясь доставить Джону максимум удовольствия.

Джон откинулся на кровать, и, раскрасневшийся, он являл собой то ещё зрелище. Если бы кто-то увидел его со стороны, то решил бы, что Джон наконец дорвался. По сути, так оно и было. Он заёрзал, хватаясь руками за простынь, инстинктивно толкнулся вперёд и хрипло выдохнул:

— Хочу трахнуть тебя.

— Как пожелаешь, — Эндрю разомкнул губы, привстал и залез на кровать, пошло поведя бёдрами и вставая на четвереньки. — Тебе что-то понадобится? — уточнил он, глядя на Джона.

Тот знал, что синтетики могут сами производить смазку в необходимых количествах, но предпочитал действовать по-старинке, поэтому кратко кивнул и потянулся к заветному тюбику. Выдавив немного геля на пальцы, он устроился позади Эндрю, неторопливо обвёл края ануса и скользнул внутрь. Бот подобрался, опять повёл бёдрами и подался навстречу, насаживаясь на пальцы и прогибаясь в пояснице. Со спины он был слишком похож на Дориана, практически неотличим. Смуглая кожа, покрытая каплями пота (вернее, их имитацией), блестящая на свету, притягивала внимание, и Джону хотелось касаться её, целовать, изучать каждый дюйм. Он трахал андроида пальцами, а свободной рукой водил по спине и находил это правильным вопреки всем моральным устоям. Эндрю вздрагивал и выгибался совсем как человек, разве что не стонал, но Джон не замечал этого, продолжая растягивать Эндрю и представляя, что перед ним сейчас Дориан. Бот был настолько податлив, что Джон вскоре захотел большего. Вытащив пальцы, он потёрся стоящим членом о его задницу, слегка отодвинулся и плавно вошёл, привыкая к новым и непривычным ощущениям. Джон ожидал, что это будет приятно, и почти не ошибся. Он двигался медленно, наслаждаясь моментом, приоткрыв рот и глядя на то, как его собственный член раз за разом скрывается в узкой синтетической заднице.

— Тебе хорошо, Джон? — неожиданно спросил Эндрю. — Тебе нравится?

— Заткнись, До… Эндрю. Конечно, мне хорошо, — сбивчиво пропыхтел Джон.

— Я похож на него? — поинтересовался бот спустя пару секунд.

— Ты… нет, ты — не он, — Джон прекратил двигаться, тоскливо вздохнул и отполз в сторону. Он мог сколько угодно врать себе, и с Эндрю было действительно хорошо, но он всё ещё не был Дорианом, потому что никто не смог бы стать Дорианом.

— Я расстроил тебя, Джон, прости, — голос Эндрю звучал виновато, и, когда бот присел рядом, попытавшись обнять, Джон не стал его прогонять.

— Ты не виноват.

— Если тебе ещё нужно… — Эндрю потянулся рукой к паху Джона.

— Да, ты… ты можешь. Конечно. — Джон кивнул, и пальцы андроида вновь сомкнулись на его члене. Пусть Эндрю не был Дорианом, но Джон всё ещё нуждался в разрядке.

— Расслабься, — прошептал Эндрю, ритмично двигая рукой. — Ты можешь мне рассказать про него? Какой он?

— Невыносимый, — Джон усмехнулся. — И преданный. Заботливый. Чёрт… — он задохнулся от новой волны удовольствия.

— Продолжай.

— У него голубые глаза и сильные руки, приятный голос и заразительный смех.

— Ты… любишь его? — Эндрю задумчиво склонил голову вбок, не отвлекаясь от члена.

— Наверное.

— Тогда почему ты не с ним?

«Потому что он мой напарник и чёртов андроид с утончённой душой, и он послал бы меня, если бы знал, как я к нему отношусь». Джон не сказал это вслух, но вопрос был почти риторическим, и вряд ли Эндрю надеялся на какой-то ответ.

Синтетик знал своё дело. Его проворные пальцы и умелый язык выполнили свою основную задачу: оргазм накрыл Джона, и Эндрю покорно принял удар на себя. Проглотив сперму и облизнувшись, он сдвинулся в сторону и встретился взглядом с Джоном.

— Ты ведь расскажешь ему?

— Расскажу что?

— Что любишь его.

Джон покачал головой.

— Но у него есть право знать.

Для сексбота Эндрю был слишком настойчив.

— Почему тебя это заботит? Ты же синтетик, почему ты вообще говоришь мне о чувствах?

— Потому что мы рождены, чтобы делать людей счастливыми. И если ты можешь быть счастлив с ним, он должен об этом знать.

— Возможно, ты прав. Пойдём, Эндрю, я тебя провожу.

Джон оделся и расплатился, попрощался с андроидом и перед тем, как лечь спать, сделал единственно верную вещь: он принял решение. Дориан будет знать, Джон обязательно поговорит с ним утром, и если потом тот пошлёт его или назовёт извращенцем, Джон, в целом, переживёт, но будет уверен, что совершил всё возможное в попытке обрести счастье.


End file.
